It all started with chopsticks
by falyakfire
Summary: He was happy and wanted to make a change, and she decided she wanted to make sure he stayed that way.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story so I want everyone to be brutally honest. If it sucks, tell me and tell what you think I'm doing wrong. If you like it, I will be greatly pleased._

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing!!_

_This story is dedicated to JWynn. Thank you for the wonderful encouragement and the advice, I hope I did you proud!_

_It all started with chopsticks_

Hotch couldn't remember the last time he laughed. Not 'laughed this hard' or even 'laughed like this,' but simply just… laughed. Being angry, helpless, cautious, grief ridden, guilty, brought to tears, and even so scared for his son that he killed a man with his bare hands, yes; but laughed? The team had talked him into going to their favorite Chinese restaurant where thy proceeded to, once again, try to teach their resident genius how to use a pair of chopsticks. And that was when it all started.

Reid had finally managed to pick up a single piece of sweet and sour shrimp with his chopsticks, but the closer he got the food to his face the more nervous he became and the tighter he squeezed. When he finally had the shrimp within biting distance, between the slipperiness of the sauce and the added pressure he was applying, the shrimp torpedoed from his chopsticks and hit Morgan, who had been in the process of taking his own bite of shrimp, right on the nose. That by its self wouldn't usually make Hotch laugh, but then Morgan just sat with a dumbstruck look on his face and proceeded to cross his eyes to get a look at his nose, at which point no one on the team, with the exception of Reid who was apologizing profusely, could hold in the laughter. As everyone started to calm down, Hotch took the time to really look at his team mates. They were all happy and relaxed and it made him realize that even though he had lost Haley, the only woman he ever loved and the mother of his child, that no matter what happened, his team, his family in a way, would always be there. Now he just had to learn to let them.

With Foyet gone and his son safe Hotch could finally get back to being Aaron and not just SSA Hotchner. He promised himself that he would be more open with the people in his life and not the coldly detached man he had had to become for the last several months. With this decided Hotch joined his team in making jokes at Morgan and Reid and just enjoying himself for the rest of the evening.

Emily couldn't stop laughing at Derek and Spencer; the looks on both of their faces were priceless, and she used the camera on her phone to prove it! So while Spencer was trying to help Derek wipe up the sweet and sour sauce off his nose, Emily took a look at her makeshift family. Rossi was trying to not to snicker at Derek and Spencer as Derek forbade Spencer from ever using chopsticks in his vicinity again, which Spencer replied with a defensive "I didn't want to try using them in the first place!". Garcia and JJ had had the same idea as her and were giggling while making plans for the pictures they had taken with their own phones. And Hotch… Hotch was actually smiling and enjoying the laughter, something Emily hadn't seen since, well she didn't know if she had ever seen that, but it was a nice change from the seriousness that had encompassed him these last few months. She was starting to worry that Hotch may never recover from what Foyet had put him and his family through, but the joy on his face and the softness of his eyes in that moment gave her great hope that he was in the process of healing his broken parts. Emily promised herself that she would do everything and anything she could to help Hotch, even if it was something as small as sitting next to him for silent support or babysitting Jack so he could get some extra work done. Whatever he may need she just wanted to keep him from going back behind that impenetrable wall he'd built around himself. She liked this happy Hotch.

So with their new goals in mind Hotch and Emily and the rest of the team finished off their diner with laughter and light conversation then headed their separate ways back home to get some much needed rest.

_**Please Review!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter, I hope it's up to everyone's standards. Thank all those who have read and/or reviewed so far. _

Considering everything that had happened to him and how long he had been closed off, Hotch thought he was doing a pretty good job of being more open and less severe in his attitude with those closest to him. He still had to be a little cold and detached when working with those outside his team, but that was just the job. When it was just the team however, his new more open approach began to surface. Hotch had decided it would be an easier transition if he took his approach with each team member individually.

Rossi was the easiest, he was already his closest friend as far as Hotch was concerned, so all he had to do was speak with him more and be completely honest about what was going on with him. Instead of Dave always coming to him, Hotch initiated more conversations and would even show up in Dave's office with an extra coffee for him. He understood what Hotch was trying to do and gave him his full support, he even told Hotch he could come to him for advice if he needed it which Hotch greatly appreciated.

Next was Garcia, she was pretty easy too. Hotch would ask her how she was doing after each case, how she was handling everything she saw, and would try talk out any fears that may have surfaced during the case and made sure she knew how invaluable she was to him and the team not only as a team member, but a person as well. He also inquired about her relationship with TA Lynch and told her he was very happy she had someone who understood her and the demands of her job; and on the rare occasion she asked he would give her some relationship advice, even though he repeatedly told her he was probably not the best person to turn to in that particular area though still a better choice than Dave he guessed.

Hotch found has way in with JJ through common ground, their sons. He would invite Henry over for a play date with Jack, or as Henry called him "'ack-'ack". Jack absolutely loved teaching Henry anything and everything the younger boy could begin to understand. While their kids played Hotch would talk with JJ and ask her for tips on being a better parent, seeing as he was so out of practice, and JJ was more than happy to help, she even taught him some fast, easy, kid friendly recipes she knew so Hotch could make home cooked meals for Jack that were healthy and delicious.

Next was Morgan. Hotch was able to help Morgan with dealing with the stress that came with being SSA In Charge, even if only for a short time, because even though Hotch had his position back, what you had to go through as SSAIC stayed with you. He helped Morgan figure out the best ways to relieve some of his stress, like writing about all of his troubles and concerns and everything he disliked, or even hated, about what went on, then burning the letter or journal entry both for safety reasons and because it could be cathartic. Morgan was coming to find that if he had any kind of problem, he could go to Hotch and if he could help, then he would. Hotch also learned to let Morgan help him with all his extra SSAIC paperwork so that he could get home to Jack as soon as possible after each case. It was a lesson in trust on both their parts.

Reid was a bit more difficult because of his awkwardness and lack of social skills, but Hotch eventually got him to open up. What Reid needed was a father figure, especially since Gideon had left, and since he didn't have one for the larger part of his childhood. Reid had a lot of hidden fears and guilt that Hotch was trying to help him work through. Reid still felt guilty about not being able to take care of his mother and having to put her in a sanitarium. Hotch told him that he had done the responsible thing and what was best for both he and his mother, but that it was completely understandable, natural, and normal to feel the guilt that he felt; it meant he was human. Reid confided in Hotch that he felt responsible for what happened with Elle because he had known something was wrong, but didn't know how to help her. In return Hotch confided in Reid that he still felt responsible for her getting injured in the first place, which in a strange way, made Reid feel slightly better. One of Reid's biggest fears was his nightmares. He told Hotch that they weren't every night like they were in the beginning of his career, but he still had them at least three times a week and even more on particularly bad cases and asked Hotch how he dealt with his own nightmares. He told him that when he was being plagued by nightmares he would watch his son sleep to calm himself down, and it also helped as a reminder that there was still hope and kindness in the world even among all the despair and depravity they saw. He told Reid he just needed to find his own reminder. But Reid's most prevalent fear was that one day he would slip and use again. At this admittance Hotch's eyes softened and he told him "Reid… Spencer, no matter how weak you may think yourself at times, you are one of the strongest people I know. You've had a difficult life, more difficult than most, and yet here you are using what you've been through to help others so that they can have the chance to live and to help prevent the furthering of the horrors of the world. No matter where we are, no mater whom we're with, and No matter what's going on, if you feel like you need some extra support you can call me any time; and I know that goes for the rest of the team as well. We're a family and we help each other." After Hotch's encouraging, and emotional, words Reid broke down and let everything he'd been holding in come out as tears and thanked Hotch for helping him. Hotch told Reid he was welcomed and that anytime he just wanted to talk, his door was always open and his phone always on.

Prentiss, no EMILY, he's started calling her by her first name more often, Emily was by far the most surprising as she came to him. It was small things at first, like always sitting next to him during briefings, or on the plane, and silently letting him know she was there if he needed her. Then she started asking how he was handling everything and just listening to him talk. Next she told Hotch that if ever he needed to get some things done she would be more than happy to take Jack for the day. Hotch found that he really enjoyed being more open with Emily and even took her up on her offer to watch Jack so he could get some extra paperwork done. He wasn't exactly sure how Jack would react to that, but that evening after Emily brought him home he ran right up to him and started prattling: "Daddy, Daddy, Ms. Em-lee took me to the pawk, you know the one wif the big swide, and we pwayed for THWEE HOURS!!! Then we ate a pitnic she made and got some of the extwa bwead and twied to feed the ducks, but the fish kept stealing it! So we had to thwow the bwead to two diffewent spots, one for the fish and one for the ducks. Then we went to Ms. Em-lee's house and Daddy, she had bubbles, they even had diffewent smells! We blew bubbles then we made pizza for supper then watched '_Finding Nemo_' while it cooked, and we didn't even buwn it! I had fun Daddy, and Ms. Em-lee said that next time we could buy some food special for the fish so they don't eat the bwead that's for the ducks, maybe you could come next time and help. That would be extwa fun! ... Yawn… I'm tiwed Daddy, sleepy time, wead me a stowy?" Hotch almost cried after that, it was the most excited he'd seen Jack since Haley died. Hotch made sure to call Emily and let her know that Jack had had a wonderful time and couldn't wait to see her again, and that he was unequivocally grateful for putting a real smile back on his son's face.

Things went on in much the same fashion for almost two months, all-the-while Hotch became even more open and he and Emily, as well as, she and Jack, grew closer and closer. Emily was quickly becoming a fixture in the Hotchner men's lives and Hotch was comfortable with that, and apparently so was Emily because she asked him for the strangest favor.

Emily was doing what she swore to herself she would do, help make sure Hotch kept that happy, lighter air about him. She started by simply sitting next to him during briefings or on the plane rides, and giving him her silent support. Then she started asking him how everything was going and how he was handling all of it. Sometimes they would have enlightening conversations, other times she would just let him talk out his troubles and just help by being there to listen to him. Next was a much bigger step, offering to babysit Jack. To Emily's surprise Hotch took her up on that offer and she got to spend an entire Friday afternoon with Jack; it was a very rare three day weekend for the BAU's best team. Emily decided to pack a picnic and take Jack to the park, and then they would go to her apartment for dinner and a movie. At the park Emily played with Jack on the swings, the slides, and even the monkey bars, and then they played Frisbee. After playing they ate the picnic she packed: ham and cheese on French bread, carrots and celery sticks, and fruit salad for desert, with apple juice to drink. After finishing their lunch, they took the extra bread to the pond to feed the ducks. There were a few fish in the pond that would eat the bread before the ducks got to it which upset Jack, because, in his words "It's not fawe Ms. Em-lee! The ducks can't eat, we have to hewp them!" all of this was said with the greatest sympathy for the ducks and tears in his eyes. Emily squatted down to Jack's eye level, wiped away a tear that had escaped and said "I'll tell you what, how about I throw some bread to the fish this way while you throw some to the ducks that way? How does that sound?" Jack just nodded and sniffled, and then Emily added "The next time we come I'll bring some special food just for the fish so they don't eat the ducks' bread, okay?" "You pwomise?" Jack sniffled once more, "I promise." Emily replied with a smile.

After they fed the ducks and the fish Emily took Jack to her apartment where she said she had a surprise waiting for him. Jack was so excited, he was almost bouncing. Once they got to the apartment Emily showed Jack all the different bubbles she had bought for him to play with, and he really did start bouncing, especially when he found out they were all scented. She had banana, bubble gum, grape, cherry and chocolate. Jack's favorite was the grape scented while Emily's was the banana. After blowing bubbles at each other for almost two hours Emily had Jack help her make a pizza for their dinner. She had store-bought crust and sauce, and fresh chopped vegetables with cheese. She told Jack that he could put anything he wanted on the pizza and then let him have at it. Surprisingly Jack fell in love with mushrooms and belle pepper and proceeded to fill up half the pizza with just that and cheese; the other half he put all of the toppings on because he wanted to know what it would taste like. When Jack was finished topping the pizza Emily put it in the oven and set the timer. They then went into the living room to watch '_Finding Nemo_' while the pizza cooked. Once the movie was finished and they had eaten their fill of the pizza, Emily took Jack home and brought a few slices for Hotch. After dropping off Jack and heading home, Emily got a call from an emotional Hotch where he told her how appreciative he was for making his son smile and laugh again.

The next two months flew by quickly with Emily growing closer to both of the Hotchner men. She found she really enjoyed spending time with both Hotch and Jack and they quickly fell into a routine. Anytime the team got a few days off, Emily would take Jack for one of the days while Hotch got his work done. Once a week, usually Wednesdays if they weren't away on a case, all three would get together and Emily would cook dinner, with help from her assistant Jack of course and just eat and have a good time. Emily also noticed how much closer everyone on the team had gotten to Hotch during the last couple months and she was more than pleased to see that he was making a real effort to stay happy. She also felt she could trust Hotch with just about anything which is why she was comfortable asking him for such an odd favor.

It was after one of their weekly dinners and Hotch had just finished tucking in Jack while Emily finished cleaning the kitchen and making a pot of coffee. They were sitting on the couch, sipping coffee and watching the news when Emily broke the comfortable silence.

"Hotch?" Emily said a tad nervously.

"Yes." Hotch replied turning to look at her when he herd the slight twinge of nervousness in her voice.

"Every year I make a donation to the National Abused Children's Shelter Foundation (don't know if that's a real charity). It's usually only a few hundred or so, whatever I've managed to save, since I don't use my family's money anymore, but this year the heads of all the major government agencies, FBI, CIA, NSA, all of them, got together and are holding a sort of competition to boost camaraderie and the winners in each category get money donated to the charity of their choice. Third place is going to get three thousand dollars, second gets five thousand, and first place gets ten thousand to their choice of charity. I would really like to enter the competition, but I need a partner and was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, if you would consider being my partner."

"Do you know what type of competition it's going to be?"

"Yes." Emily was even more nervous now, though if Hotch wasn't a profiler he would never know it.

"Well, what is it?" He coaxed.

"A formal dance competition."

"And this really means that much to you?" Hotch asked softly.

"Yes." Emily replied.

Hotch just looked at Emily for a bit and then said "Okay."

"Okay?" She asked surprised.

"Okay. So, what dance are we going to enter with?"

"The Tango."

_Please review and, once again, be brutally honest!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm soooo sorry!!!!! I know it's been awhile, but my muse has been difficult lately and I've been chasing him around (I'm convinced my muse is a he. Why else would it be so difficult?) trying to get some ideas out of him. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_AN: I own nothing but the plot._

"The Tango; are you sure about that? I mean, it's a very intimate and passionate dance. What are the other categories?" Hotch asked a little stunned.

"The other categories are the Waltz and the Fox Trot, but I thought our best chance at winning would be the Tango. I know it's a little intimate for us, but think about it; what would be more shocking and more amazing than two of the BAU's most emotionally controlled people doing a dance that requires so much passion and intensity?"

Hotch just sat and thought for a moment, mentally going over what Emily suggested. _'She does have a point, it would be a major shock to see us doing the Tango; and I can just see the teams' faces when they find out. And hear Garcia squeal. But will we be comfortable enough with each other to do the intimate moves this dance will require, will I be comfortable enough?' _He then looked at Emily and saw her eager but intenselynervous expression and knew that this means the world to her; to be able to give back in some way and help those who _do_ survive the horrors that they see at work. _'Yeah, we can so this. For Emily, I'll so this.'_ "Alright, when so we start to practice?"

"Really!?" Emily squealed. "Oh, thank you Hotch!" She said as she practically lunged at him to gibe him a huge hug filled with gratitude in a rare show of true excitement. She stayed there wrapped around a very stunned Hotch before realizing what she was doing, blushing fiercely and retreating back to her side of the couch. "Sorry. Uhm, I was thinking we could practice in the gym at work, after hours, to begin with until I can talk to my old friend Tracey who owns a ballet studio. I'm sure once I explain the situation she'll let us use it after she finishes teaching her classes. What so you think?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. How about I ask Jessica to stay with Jack tomorrow afternoon and, if we don't get a case, we can stay late at work and have our first practice?"

"Okay, just make sure to bring something comfortable to change into, we've got a lot of work to do and only three months, between cases, to do it." Emily said still smiling.

"Alright, I'll bring some sweats and tennis shoes; now, how about a movie?" Hotch asked.

"Sounds good." Emily replied.

The next day the team didn't get a case, so Hotch and Emily did as planned and stayed late to practice. Once they had changed into something a little more conducive to dancing, they cleared out the mats put down for when wrestling and were ready to start.

"Okay," Emily said, "I figured we would start with the basic steps and rhythm and then once we've got that down, we can add more moves and the music." Emily then looked to Hotch who nodded his approval, "Alright, for the stance, have your back straight; put your right hand across my back so that the tips of your fingers lay across my spine. Hold my right hand in your left hand extended outward at right about my eye level. With my left arm I'll hook my forearm under your right elbow and my upper arm with the palm of my hand facing inward so that my fingers just reach your torso. Did you get all that?" she asked.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly, the steps are: quick, quick, slow, slow, quick." Hotch replied almost in a questioning manner.

"Yep. Alright, you lead first with you left foot forward, and we go from there. We'll just make sure we have the basics down for today I guess."

After a few missteps, which they quickly worked out, they had the basic steps down. They stayed in the gym and practiced for two hours making sure to get all the basics ingrained into their memories.

The next day the team got a case in Kings Canyon, California where the bodies of models were found mutilated and dumped in Kings Canyon National Park with a letter of the alphabet burned into their foreheads. The killer had gotten all the way to 'G' before the BAU was called in; Hotch was _pissed_ that it had taken them so long to call. It took five days to identify and catch the killer, a photographer who thought true beauty was being corrupted by the 'perfect' models of society.

Four days after returning home the team got called out to another case in New Jersey that took twelve days to solve, because there were multiple pairs of unsubs operating almost as a society in and of themselves; all of whom were well versed in evading detection of any kind.

After solving the New Jersey case the team had four days off then was assigned to do nothing but paperwork and desk duty for a week as a way to help the team distress somewhat. Emily and Hotch were exceptionally happy for the break because they both desperately missed Jack and also because they hadn't been able to practice in nearly a month and they really needed to work on their routine, as time was drawing short. Emily had gotten permission from her friend Tracey to use the ballet studio two days after they left for the Kings Canyon case and was finally going to be able to put it to use.

Hotch and Emily spent their first day off each at their respective homes relaxing in their own way; Hotch mostly just with Jack. Their second and third days off they spent together with Jack going to the park, the mall, the movies, and even just at Hotch's house cooking and being together playing games. The fourth day off, which happened to be a Sunday, Emily and Hotch got together at Tracey's ballet studio to work on their Tango.

They reaffirmed all the basic steps and then started to incorporate more advanced spins and multiple sidestep moves, even trying a basic dip, though Hotch did almost drop her. After practicing for three hours straight, they both just dropped to the floor exhausted.

"I think we're getting the hang of it." Hotch rasped out of breath.

"Me too, except for the almost dropping me." Emily said laughingly while Hotch gave and amused smirk and grunted a "Sorry, been awhile since I dipped someone," while trying not to laugh himself.

"I think if we practice the dipping a little more I won't have to worry." Emily said.

"Yeah, I just need to get familiar with the motions of the move again then everything will fall into place and we can try even more difficult and complex dips and such. You know, I actually have an idea about the dance that I wanted to run past you." Hotch replied.

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"Well, I was thinking that our Tango should have a concept or theme, and I thought since you wanted something with a bit of the 'WOW' factor, that we should do something along the lines of 'The Reluctant Lovers'. I know it's a little out there for us, but what do you think?" Hotch asked a little nervously.

Emily turned her face toward him and said "'The Reluctant Lovers'" testing out the sound of it. "I think I like it," she smiled, "okay, let's give them the shock of their lives!"

**_As always, please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't shoot!! I know it's been forever since I've updated, but Steve (that's what I named my muse) has not been particularly forthcoming with organized plot ideas lately, and considering that this story was intended as a one shot and is now in its fourth chapter is probably giving Steve an aneurism. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this, I really hope you think that it was worth the almost two month wait!!_

_AN: In my story, the older Jack gets, the darker his hair gets, to match his father's color._

_AN2: In this chapter I give you a little taste of the Tango scene I'm working on, but ONLY a small taste._

_Disclaimers: I do not own Criminal Minds or Chucky Cheese and I make nothing, but joy, from writing this._

The next month saw Emily and Hotch in much the same routine: go to work, go to the ballet studio, practice for 2-3 hours, go home, and on Wednesdays go to Hotch's house for a home cooked meal and movie and games with Jack, go away on cases when needed.

As the month wore on Hotch and Emily continued to grow closer, even to the point that when not at work Emily was comfortable enough to call Hotch by his first name. During their practices they continued to work on their dips and adding more complex moves to the routine.

"Okay" Emily said one day during practice, "since we've gotten the more basic dips perfected, and with me not getting dropped on my ass," here Hotch grimaced sheepishly, "I think we should work on a more difficult, and intimate, dip, you know the kind you usually see couples do in a Tango."

Hotch nodded, "Alright, how about after the beginning we've already agreed upon I pull you to me into a flush position then dip you?"

"Sounds good, let's try it."

"How about first we get into that pose and I dip you so that we'll have a feel for the move before doing it at the fast pace of the dance? I don't want anything to accidentally get kneed." They both gave a small grimace, and then Emily agreed.

"Okay, since we'll be adding this right after the first part you'll be positioned like you're trying to get away from me, with me grabbing hold of your hand," Hotch said as they moved into position while Emily picked up his sentence. "Then you'll pull me to you," he did as she was saying and pulled her so that their fronts were pressed together as Hotch started talking again. "And then we'll give each other the appropriate looks for the parts we're playing as you're going to quickly bring your right leg to hook at my left hip," "While you grab my lower thigh, right above my knee," "And I slowly dip you straight backwards," "With the tip of your nose following a path from my neck to right under my breasts." Emily finished in a slightly breathy voice since they had been performing the move as they were talking and having Hotch's nose right under her breasts while they were pressed so intimately together was making her stomach flutter in a very pleasant way, while unbeknownst to her, Hotch was having the same problem. "And next I follow the same path back up to your neck, while you slowly lower your leg" "With you running your hand up my leg, to my hip as slowly lower it and end up being face to face with you again."

Now they were both taking shallow breaths while staying pressed together just staring into each others' eyes, each trying to see if the other felt the attraction radiating from their own body, when suddenly, Emily's phone rang. They were immediately pulled out of the fog that had engulfed them and pulled apart while Emily ran to answer her phone.

As Emily was talking on her phone Hotch was mentally berating himself while simultaneously profiling the situation. _'Damned it Aaron, what the hell just happened? Okay, think rationally, this was bound to happen at some point. We've been getting closer these last few months, becoming a part of each others' personal lives, some kind of attraction and a new level of emotional connection were bound to develop. So now I just need to figure out how serious the attraction is, if she feels the same way, and if I want to act on that attraction. Right, that'll be interesting.'_

"Aaron," Emily said walking over to him, "that was Tracey, her lead ballerina in their upcoming performance sprang her ankle and she needs the studio to get the understudy ready since they're performing in four days."

"Alright, well in that case, what so you say we surprise Jack and take him to supper?"

Emily smiled, "Well, he has been begging to go to _Chucky Cheese_."

"And he's been on his best behavior lately, so I guess I can suffer through the rat for him." Hotch said almost grimacing.

"It's supposed to be cute Aaron, make the kids laugh." Emily said trying to hold in a laugh as they packed up their things.

"Yeah, well, call me crazy for thinking a giant talking rat isn't cute." Hotch said trying not to pout. She was the only person besides his brother, who still loved to tease him, that knew of his fear of rats.

As they got in the car to head to Hotch's house to change, Emily had her go bag in his car since they had carpooled that day, and to pick up Jack, a comfortable silence encompassed the car which allowed Emily to reflect upon what had happened between them earlier. _'Okay, time to organize my thoughts. First: why did I get so hot and bothered during that move? Well, Aaron is a handsome man and he exudes confidence and strength, he's a classic alpha male and it's only natural that I would feel some kind of attraction towards him. Second: Do I just find him attractive, or am I attracted __**to**__ him? We've been getting to know each other better and I've come to know a whole nether side to him. He has a sense of humor and an unwavering sense of honor, which I find admirable; he's a really good man who loves his son unconditionally. Yeah, I'm attracted to him. Third: Now that I figured out that I'm attracted to him, what am I going to do about it? Well, I guess I should just let things run their coarse and see where our situation takes us, but if he brings up what happened I'm going to be completely honest with him and tell him what I'm feeling. I mean, he's an amazing profiler, an even more amazing man, and an even MORE amazing father, I wouldn't mind trying to start a relationship with him, plus, I don't think I could love Jack anymore even if I had given birth to him myself. I'll just see where things go.'_

Once they arrived at Hotch's they both grabbed their things and went inside to see a concentrating Jack playing Go Fish with his Aunt Jessica. Hotch headed toward Jack while Emily went to get a quick drink of water in the kitchen. When Jack saw his father he immediately abandoned his cards and ran to him plowing into his legs as a greeting while chattering an excited hello.

"Daddy, you'we home eawly! Did you have fuwn at wowk? I had fuwn at school, do you want to heaw? Why awe you home eawly? Did you se…..MISS EM-LEE!!" Jack exclaimed upon seeing Emily exiting the kitchen. He then immediately abandoned questioning his father in favor of being cooed over by Emily who offered Jessica a quick hello.

"Traitor" Hotch muttered jokingly as Jack left him to run and hug Emily, while he couldn't help but smile and admire how well she interacted with his son and how much they have obviously come to love each other. _'She's going to make an amazing mother someday.' _he thought as he watched Emily twirling Jack around and asking him if he'd been a good boy for his Aunt today.

"It's nice to see the Hotchner men smiling again." Jessica said coming to stand next to him. "It's nice, and I'm glad you found someone that can do that for you both."

"Yeah, it is." Hotch smiled as he and Jessica tuned into the conversation going on as they heard Emily start to talk again.

"Guess what Jack." Emily said smiling.

"What?!" Jack asked excitedly.

"How would you like to go out to dinner with your Dad and me?" Emily asked.

"Weally, Yay, where we gowing?" Jack asked bouncing in Emily's arms.

Emily glanced at Hotch conspiratorially and then leaned her face close to Jack's and whispered "_Chucky Cheese_." And smiled as Jack's eyes got wide and he looked to his Dad for conformation, and once Hotch nodded yes, Jack couldn't contain his excitement.

"Yay, Cwucky Cweese, Cwucky Cweese!! Miss Em-Lee can you hewp me tie my swoes? Huwwy we're gowing to Cwucky Cweese!" then wiggled out of Emily's arms and ran for his shoes.

"I'm gonna go, have fun at _Chucky Cheese_." Jessica said then grabbed her things, kissed Jack goodbye, smiled at Emily, and headed home.

"Okay Jack I know you're excited and I promise we'll be going soon, but you're Dad and I need to wash up first. It won't take long; alright?" Emily asked.

"I guess, but twy to huwwy okay?" Jack pleaded.

"I'll be as quick as possible." Emily said very seriously.

"I will too, I promise." Hotch interjected, and with that, Jack started to push his Dad and Emily to try and make them move faster.

After freshening up, they all piled into Hotch's car and drove to the nearest _Chucky Cheese_.

"You ready for this?" Emily whispered to Hotch.

"No, but let's get this over with." Hotch replied.

"Crazed psychotic serial killers you can handle, but it's a man in a fuzzy rat costume that scares you?" Emily laughed. "Just remember, for Jack."

"For Jack." He muttered with a deep breath.

-----------Inside _Chucky Cheese_----------

They had gotten a table and placed an order for drinks and a pepperoni pizza, then Hotch and Emily took Jack to get some tokens so he could play some games and try the mini rides. Hoch and Emily helped Jack when he asked, but other than that they just stood to the side keeping guarding eyes on him.

"He's really getting into those games." Hotch said towards Emily.

Emily smiled as she watched Jack playing a type of puzzle game and he had a look of absolute concentration on his face. Hotch was watching her face as she was watching Jack and he saw her go from a happy smile to an amused smirk. Growing curious, he looked back to Jack, but couldn't figure out what was so amusing. "What are you smirking at Emily?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Take a close look at Jack's face." Emily replied turning to face Hotch.

"He's concentrating really hard on his game, but I still don't see what has you so amused." He said.

"You don't even realize it do you?" Emily asked and when Hotch just gave her a quizzical stare she chuckled and continued "Aaron, that's the same face you make when we're on a case and there's just one little piece of the profile we can't figure out. Like father like son." She finished, smiling sweetly, then made her way over to an annoyed Jack who just lost his game.

"How about I try and help you once to twice and then you try again by yourself?" Emily offered soothingly.

"Okay." Jack said determinately. And they started another game together.

----------Meanwhile with Hotch----------

Hotch was just grinning in disbelief and amusement that Emily would know his stares and what they're for; _'Then again'_ he thought _'she is a profiler too.'_

"Which one's yours?" An elderly woman with white hair and who looked to be in her early seventies asked Hotch. "My granddaughter is the little red head with the pig tails over by the little bowling game." She stated.

Hotch turned to regard the woman as she spoke, then replied "My son is the dark haired one playing that puzzle game with the woman with the long, dark hair in the red sweater" while smiling.

"Oh, he's just so adorable, and would you look at that smile. You must be a very proud father." The old lady said.

"Yes I am thank you. Your granddaughter is adorable as well and I can tell that she has a very big energy about her."

"Don't they all at that age?" she laughed, "What I wouldn't give for half her energy these days."

Hotch grinned "I know what you mean." He agreed.

The lady then turned as she heard her granddaughter calling her, "It was nice meeting you…"

"Aaron."

"Aaron, I'm Ruby by the way. As I was saying, it was nice meeting you, but I must be on my way."

"It was a pleasure speaking with you, have a nice evening." Hotch politely replied.

Before she left she turned and said "You have a beautiful family Aaron, enjoy it, and keep each other safe and happy." Then turned and walked away.

Hotch was stunned as he turned back to Emily and Jack just in time to see Jack win the game all by himself then squeal and hug a smiling Emily. _'I guess I do have a beautiful family,'_ he smiled _'and I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest, and this time I'll make sure nothing and NOONE hurts them.'_ He vowed to himself as he waved them over after noticing their pizza was ready.

After eating their fill of pizza, Jack went back to playing games and having fun while Emily and Hotch kept watch over him.

"Daddy, Daddy! Come hewp me up pwease!" Jack yelled towards Hotch as he was trying to reach the monkey bars on the obstacle coarse.

"Duty calls." Hotch smiled his dimpled smile towards Emily.

_'That damned dimpled smile of his takes my breath away every time. It's a good thing he doesn't smile like that while we're working a case or I think my brain may freeze up.' _Emily thought as Hotch walked towards Jack.

After another thirty minutes of both watching and assisting Jack in having as much fun as possible, he was completely worn out and leaning on Emily for support.

"I think it's about time to head out and put this one here to bed." Emily stated while running her fingers through a yawing Jack's hair.

"I think you're right, why don't you start towards the car with Jack and I'll go pay the Rat." Hotch replied.

Emily smiled, "Be nice Aaron, the Rat's play place just completely wore out your son who will now sleep peacefully through the night with no fuss."

"Yeah well, it's still creepy." He murmured walking towards the counter with the register while Emily just shook her head grinning at his antics and picked up Jack, then headed to the exit to wait for him.

"Oh, you must be Aaron's family, we spoke earlier while watching our kids; I'm Ruby." She said and nodded to Emily since they were both holding a child. "I'm just waiting on my Arthur to finish paying so we can take this worn out, mischievous child home to her parents. We love her, but I think she wears us out faster that anything else ever could." Ruby commented.

"Hi, I'm Emily and this is Jack. I think I would have to agree with you, nothing can tire you out faster or bring you more joy quicker than a child." Emily replied while looking lovingly down at a sleeping Jack resting in her arms.

"I can see how much you love your family, it's no wonder that man of yours looks at you like you two are his life." And before a shocked Emily could say anything Ruby then continued with, "Ah, here comes my husband, it was lovely meeting you and your family, tell that husband of yours I said goodbye." Then she left with her family.

Emily was still in her shocked state when she felt Hotch's hand on her lower back, "You okay?" he asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine. An elderly lady named Ruby said to tell you goodbye." Emily said.

"Ah, yes. I met Ruby earlier while you were helping Jack play that puzzle game. She is a very sweet woman, and quite insightful." Hotch grinned.

"Yes, she is." Emily grinned back as they left _Chucky Cheese_. _'Apparently she saw what I only just began to realize: I'm a part of this family and I'm falling for Aaron Hotchner.'_

**_Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think :}_**


End file.
